Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device improved in light extraction efficiency and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-light emitting display that does not need a separate light source, like a liquid crystal display device which needs a backlight. Thus, the organic light emitting display device can be manufactured into a light-weight and thin form. Further, the organic light emitting display device is advantageous in terms of power consumption since it is driven with a low voltage. Also, the organic light emitting display device has excellent color reproduction ability, a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, and a high contrast ratio (CR). Therefore, the organic light emitting display device has been developed as a next-generation display device.
The light emitted from an organic light emitting layer of the organic light emitting display device passes through various elements of the organic light emitting display device and outputs from the organic light emitting display device. However, some of the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer cannot properly output from the organic light emitting display device and may be confined within the organic light emitting display device. Thus, the organic light emitting display device may have a problem with light extraction efficiency. In order to improve light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting display device, a method of attaching a micro lens array (MLA) to an outer side of a substrate of the organic light emitting display device has been used.